Master Guide 5 card storylines
Note: This article is an unofficial English translation of the official Japanese Master Guide 5 card storylines. The following information is presented in a format closely mimicking the language and format of how the information was presented in Master Guide 5. The Circle of Life The Executives of these systems were : Even so, "Tierra" had no thoughts of giving up trying to seize control of the world. After spending unmeasurable aeons interfering with the life energy being recycled back into the "sefiroth", and turning it into life energy for the "qliphoth", "Tierra" slowly regained some of its power. Seizing the chance as "Sophia" fell in battle against the surface lifeforms, "Tierra" began planning its advent on the surface world once more. The first step would be reactivating the "qliphoth", while the second step would be regaining the 10 "Cores" to remove the seal suppressing its powers. The final part of the plan would have "Tierra" obtain the powers of "creation" and "destruction", and complete its revival. And so, this former deity began to put its dark machinations into motion. Premonition of the Planetquake "Naturia Leodrake" and "Steelswarm Roach", as well as the "Ritual Beast" and the "Nekroz", who had protected this land since the previous war, had all noticed the same strange disturbance, and gathered once more as comrades in arms. Yang Zing, Spirit Dragons of the Land Parting with "Kerykeion" and the others at the "Sacred Tree", "Sombre" scoured the land in search of powerful leylines where life energy overflow, in order to awaken the power needed to protect the planet from a new threat. "Sombre’s" true goal was to break the seal on the "Naturia Sacred Tree" and gain access to the "sefiroth" system – by using the life energy of "Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth" coursing through the land to materialize the "Yang Zings". The "sefiroth", being the life system of "Sophia" itself, would allow "Sombre" to prevent "Sophia’s" revival, should she gain control of it. But in order to do so, "Sombre" required a total of 9 "Yang Zing" materializations. "Yang Zings" Materialized by "Sombre" Awakening of the Shaddolls Meanwhile, "Evilswarm Kerykeion" heard a rumor that the hero of the last war, "Gem-Knight Master Diamond", had revived – but had also attacked several individuals. He headed towards the Mist Valley Great Marshlands to find out the truth, but what he witnessed there was his former comrade, nearly unrecognizable, in the form of "Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight". And so the "Shaddoll" army began their advance in the direction of the Tree. Sensing "Kerykeion’s" plight with her power of "creation", "Sombre" led the "Yang Zings" to the Mist Valley Great Marshlands to stop the "Shaddolls’" assault. The remaining "Yang Zings" stood their ground, but were quickly driven into a corner by the "Shaddolls". The Zing Connecting the Stars and the Earth Planet-Protecting Warriors As if in a resonance with the birth of the giant divine dragon "Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing" by "Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing’s" power, warriors of light descended from the brilliant stars in the sky. Warriors of Light "Stellarknight Deneb", "Stellarknight Altair", "Stellarknight Vega", "Stellarknight Alsahm", "Stellarknight Unukalhai" Starlight Shining Upon the Shadow Prison The battle between the "Tellarknight" and "Yang Zing" alliance and the "Shaddolls" were fierce, and in the midst of the turmoil, all eight "Yang Zing" were turned into "Shaddolls". Zing Fallen to the Shadows At this point, the war which started with the "Tellarknight"-"Yang Zing" alliance against the "Shaddolls" had become one of the "Tellarknights" facing both the "Yang Zings" and "Shaddolls", with no way out in sight. Watchers of the Tree of Life After obtaining the power of "connecting the stars", the "Shaddolls" gathered up the 8 "Pyroxenes" inside of the 8 "Yang Zings" and the "Pyroxene" belonging to "Gem-Knight Lapis" resting inside of "El Shaddoll Construct" to the "Antiluminescent Stone" belonging to "Cairngorgon" inside "Shaddoll Core". Soul-Connecting Tri-Stars Although the situation was starting to improve for the "Tellarknights" with "Delteros" at front and center, the attack of the "Shaddolls," which leave every life form around them turned into more "Shaddolls," proved to be a desperate battle. Gathering of the Planet’s Guardians Even with the power of 2 "Stellarknights" in "Delteros" and "Triver", they were no match for "El Shaddoll Construct" and "El Shaddoll Grysta", and were forced to retreated from the Mist Valley Great Marshlands. Final Battle at the Sacred Tree The "Tellarknight"-"Ritual Beast"-"Nekroz" Alliance and the "Shaddoll" finally clashed at the barrier of the "Sacred Tree". The allied forces fought valiantly as both individuals and as a unit, successfully impeding the advance of the "Shaddoll" forces. With the resistance of the allied forces, "Tierra" was unable to breach the barrier, and began a new plan. One with Great Spiritual Powers – Ritual Beast Tamer Wen One with the Aura of God – Winda, Priestess of Gusto Qliphort Boot-Up In the face of such an overwhelming event, even with the "Tellarknights" and those gathered at the "Sacred Tree" present, nothing could be done to stop it. At the same time, a change was also happening at the remains of the supposedly defeated "Grysta". Shadow-Binding Fortress The "Qliphort" were originally entities that maintained the balance of the "Sacred Tree’s" "qliphoth" life system, and to them, the "Shaddoll", which were born from the "sefiroth" system, but who now has their souls in the "qliphoth" system, while still maintaining their bodies from the "sefiroth" system to move about, are nothing but alien elements that must be eliminated, as they are life that should not be and an existence that cannot be tolerated. Cry of the God of Destruction The "Shaddolls", now little more than an aimless mob, were being systematically eliminated by the "Qliphort". Void and Purification Meanwhile, after coming into contact with "El Shaddoll Winda", the "Qliphorts" came to realize the existence of a life with the same aura as a god – an impossibility. Registering this as a fatal error in "Naturia Sacred Tree’s" life system, the "Qliphort" started executing the elimination of all life on the surface world, to purge and purify the world. The text of "Qliphort Monolith" The Japanese text of "Monolith" details the cause of the destruction caused by the "Qliphort" and "Infernoid". If you extract the Japanese and read from right to left, you reveal the motive of "Qliphort", while extracting the English reveals the reason for the actions of the "Infernoid". Note: TCG localization of Monolith's text uses an Atbash cipher that reads "Contact with the Sacred Tree is forbidden. The scourge has been unleashed." when deciphered. This has a decided differently meaning than what the original was going for. Cycle of the Pyroxene To take on not only the "Infernoid" but also the "Qliphort" was an undertaking the remaining allied forces were ill prepared for. Radiant Trail of the Diamond After rendezvousing with the "Tellarknight", "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" tried to perform the ultimate fusion by weaving together his own power of fusion, the valiant form of the "Constellar" in his memories, and the power of "connecting the stars" wielded by the "Tellarknight". Battle to the Death at Void Rallying around "Stellarknight Constellar Diamond", the allied forces regained their strength and succeeded in pushing back the waves of "Infernoid" and "Qliphort". Star-Guiding Knight The Secret Maneuvers of Devyaty With the birth of "Tellarknight Ptolemaeus", the allied forces finally defeated "Infernoid Onuncu". Kroz of the Goddess of Rebirth Wielding not only the powers of "Shaddoll", "Qliphort", and "Infernoid", but also the 3 "Ice Barrier" dragons, "El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis" was strong enough to rival even that of the "Goddess of Rebirth" from the past. God-Piercing Dragon Lance The 8 revived "Yang Zings" steeled their resolve to stand against the threat of "El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis" by using their own sleeping dragon powers. The Eight Channelled Dragunity "Dragunity Pilum", "Dragunity Corsesca", "Dragunity Brandistock", "Dragunity Blackspear", "Dragunity Aklys", "Dragunity Partisan", "Dragunity Javelin", "Dragunity Phalanx" The Chosen of the Planet With the gathering of "Tellarknight Ptolemaeus", "Nekroz of Sophia", "Dragunity Divine Lance", and "Evilswarm Kerykeion" inside of "El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis" in one place, the powers of the "Goddess of Rebirth", the power of "creation" and "destruction", and the 10 "Cores" were assembled. The aura pulsating from this gathering became the key to starting up the "sefiroth" system, the counterpart to the "qliphoth" system, from within the "Naturia Sacred Tree". The Ten Chosen Zefra Strike of the Divine Lance With the arrival of the 10 chosen "Zefra" warriors, things finally turned around for the allied forces which was strained just to stop "El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis" in its tracks. Revival of the God of Destruction Knight of Tierra To fully revive into its divine form, "Infernoid Tierra" still needed the power of "creation" that once belonged to "Sophia". Lapis and Lazuli’s Relationship "Lapis" and "Lazuli" were twins who were born with their bodies merged together. Although they split up after birth, the "Pyroxene" and its power all went to "Lapis", and "Lazuli" became a special "Gem-Knight" without a "Pyroxene". It is for this reason that "Lazuli" is the only "Gem-Knight" without a "Pyroxene". Destruction and Reincarnation The Eleventh Zefra God-Slaying Story Returning Lives The "War" which shook the heavens and the earth had finally come to an end. With the vanquishment of "Tierra, Source of Destruction", those imprisoned in the vacuum tubes of the "Infernoid" remains were freed. "Ritual Beast Tamer Elder", upon seeing the return of "Gusto Falco", sobbed uncontrollably, as he did in his youth as "Kamui, Hope of Gusto". The other veterans of the previous great war, having lived on for decades without ever expecting to see their old friends again in this lifetime, reunited with comrades of their own. In a Godless World References * ygorganization.com/thelorethatendsinasearcher Category:Card storylines